Syrus Love
"Karakuri" Syrus Love is a pirate who alongside Benghi, Verde, Cole, and Lily has made an impression in the new world. Appearance Love seems to be of above average hight and older age, around his mid or late 30's. He appears to have broad shoulder but is otherwise realtively slim. His arms and legs are long but no part of his body is overly muscular. He seems to possess a decent tan, and has dark hair that reaches his shoulders. He has a big head in comparison with a prominent chin and a slightly oversized nose. He wears a bronze colored long sleeve shirt and navy colored pants that seem to match. He often wears a white coat over his shoulders, it seems to be a modified version of an admirals coat sugesting he was once one or defeated one, the inside of this coat is black or navy blue. He also is fond of Oak sandals, though he wears socks aswell, and is sometimes seen carrying an olive backpack filled with pieces of wood. Personality Love is often layed back and easy going. He lets life pass by wothout a care and can often be seen napping even during a battle. Dspite this he often comes across as being arrogant and in a way he is, to some stretches it even gets annoying. But he never talks big nd is fully aware of the extent of his powers, though he loves to keep an opponent guessing. He has an odd sense of humor. Relationships Benghi It hs been shown that the two know each other.Enough that Love knows quite alot about Benghi, on the other hand Benghi knows only so much about Love. Seeing as Love knows quite a bit about Benghi's history and that he also practices odd fighting styles, it is theorized they were trained in the same location, though Benghi's skills are obviously lacking. For this reason Benghi expresses amnesty toward the layed back Love. Tioro Comanche The relationship Love has with Comanche is unknown. It seems they were once allies but now are on shaky terms for some reason. When the two spoke they spoke with suspision of one another though they obiously know each other relatively well. Abilities and Powers Love has demonstrated exceptional skill in combat. He is skilled in the manipulation of weapons and is quite fone of metal wire which he uses in his most dagerous technique. In addition he has been shown two wield two types of swords. A Rozor sword, and a Wave Dagger Profiently suggesting he is a competent swordsman. He seems to possess above average strength and endurance but not superhuman levels of it. He is a very competent magician. He has aquired a bounty of 32,000,000 Belis. Karakuri ﻿These are his most elusive techniques and are what gives him his epithet. Expert mastery of weapon filled wooden marionettes has made him famous. In addition he is able to use incredible stealth while manipulating these Karakuri enough so that he can manipulate up to ten from a concealed spot without giving away his position. In addition Karakuri designed by him are very durable and strong on the assualt have numerous hidden mechanisms. However hey are all wooden despite how amazingly lifelike they can seem. Most of his Karakuri are filled wth poison dipped bladers or razor wire. In the event of close combat which he is all to familiar with he is actually able to "substitute" in a life like Karakuri in his own image which can mainpulate other Karakuri for him. He has over 100 different Karakuri models but often just fights with one as it is usually enough for most foes. Haki It has also been revealed that he has awakened Kenbushoku Haki,or Mantra, allowing him to predicte an enemies wherebouts and there next moves. This makes his Karakuri Art even more amazing and deadly. In addition to all of these traits it is known that he possesses no devil fruit as he can indeed swim.﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:MrPlasmaCosmos